Sonic: Twisted History
by Jonathan112
Summary: Doctor Eggman wins and destroys the Freedom Fighters but Sonic manages to escape and goes to the past, only...he forgets who he is and where he is from and crash lands in New Robotropolis 40 years earlier. Rated T for language, blood, gore and violence. Contains old Sonic characters.


Author's Notes: I own NOTHING in this story except for possible character changes and OCs, unless the OC is listed otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: End Game<strong>

Death Egg Mk. III; Orbit over Mobius...

Sonic looked down at the planet as he was lead by two robots, both of them former friends now roboticized by Dr. Eggman, and sighed sadly. The planet looked like a barren polluted wasteland now and the Freedom Fighters had not only failed but lost, badly. He was the only survivor, well...not for long if he didn't think of something.

**"Keep moving hedgehog." **said the robotic fox on his right, forcing him forward a bit and Sonic growled slightly at seeing his little brother a robotic slave.

After a ways, Sonic is thrown at Eggman's feet in the control center of the planet destroying warship.

"Well Sonic, this is a surprise. You, the fastest creature alive, finally being caught? What's the matter? Lost the will to fight?" jeered Eggman as he smiled evilly, the Seven Chaos Emeralds floating behind him in a chamber designed to harness their energies. The Master Emerald is also seen in the same chamber.

"In your dreams lard ass." said Sonic standing up slowly, a massive scare across his chest from a fight with a roboticized Knuckles.

"You always were the one to call me names Sonic. I'll give you two choices for your death: 1) you become roboticized or 2)get disintegrated. I do hope you choose the second one because I don't need another defective Metal Sonic on my list."

"How bout...neither?" said Sonic before he turned into a blue blur and shot into the Chaos Emerald Containment Chamber, grabbed one, and shot back out.

"WHAT THE?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Eggman standing up in anger as a holographic lynx appears in front of Eggman and blows a raspberry at him.

"Thanks Nicole!" said Sonic before he took off down a hallway.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! But you my dear...oh, you've been a thorn in my side for six long years and instead of cracking your code...prepare for instant termination!" said Eggman slamming his fist down on a button and Nicole screams in agony before she ceases to exist, "All units, I want that Hedgehog's head on a silver platter within fifteen minutes!"

Fourteen Minutes Later...

Sonic dodges laser fire left and right as he runs through the station and chuckles.

"Eggy certainly wants me dead this time. He's never gone all out like this before!" said Sonic aloud as he slide under a large robot which missed its overhead smash and instead smashed a robot with flamethrowers instead.

**"Ow." **aid the flattened robot before it spaz-ed out and shut down.

Sonic skids to a halt as he comes to a wall of his former friends and he turns around as Eggman walks up behind him.

"Well Sonic, looks like its the end of the line for you." jeered Eggman, a sly grin crossing his face.

"Not really Eggman. Before you turned Shadow, he did teach me one thing with Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic smirking.

"And what's that? How to summon a chili dog?"

"No. THIS! CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Sonic before he disappeared in a blinding red flash of light causing Eggman to scream in pain as he's blinded by the light.

* * *

><p>Time Vortex...<p>

Sonic plummeted through the time vortex, his eyes closed tightly as he was in severe agony.

"D-didn't think it would s-send me back in time...not what I wanted..." strained Sonic as the pain was too much for him before he reached his destination.

* * *

><p>New Robotropolis; 40 years earlier (1)...<p>

Dr. Robotnik is drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair inside his command room, glaring angrily at the video feed of another failed attempt to destroy the Freedom Fighters.

"This is getting nowhere! This...war with those miserable animals is draining all my resources and I'm getting sick of it! Next thing I know, something will just fall out of the sky and make things more interesting for me!" snarled the mad scientist absent-mindedly before...

**"Warning! Space Debris incoming!"**

"WHAT?!" yelled Robotnik standing up before a red-black comet struck the center of his city and leveled two blocks worth of factories and he pulled his moustache in anger, "SEND A SWAT-BOT TEAM TO INVESTIGATE! WHATEVER HIT THIS CITY MUST BE VALUABLE! RECOVER IT AND BRING IT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) So what if the beginning was forty years into the future? Does it matter? Have fun people!

Also, if you don't like this story..._**DON'T REVIEW!**_


End file.
